


Fan fic

by Mrpeepington



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: I Tried, Originally Posted on deviantART, my friends ocs used with premission, was originally written as a Christmas present for my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrpeepington/pseuds/Mrpeepington
Summary: Two new robot masters are introduced. How will they act toward baby wood? How will baby wood act towards them?





	Fan fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Christmas present to some friends on Deviant.   
> Original Characters used with permission.

Today was December 24th, a human holiday called Christmas. It was a time of year were human family's celebrate the birth of their saviour Jesus Christ. Metalman was sitting in an arm chiar, that Wily was nice enough to have given the robot masters, with Woody in his lap. They were sitting in the main lobby of Skull fortress. Metalman read the newspaper while Woody sat staring with curiosity at the Christmas tree. The last of the decorations were being hung on the tree by Quickman and Heatman had roasted chestnuts. 

Metal put down the news paper as Quick finished. "Well, that concludes the last of our chores for today," Metal declared. Metalman picked up Woody and gave him to Quickman saying "Here, take care of Woody for a while. Doctor Wily wanted to see me after we were done." "Okay. I promise that we won't get in to any trouble," Quick said sarcastically. "You better not. It might take a few minutes and could you feed him for me?." Metalman asked. "Yeah sure," Quickman replied.

The main lobby was on the first floor and Wily's personal laboratory was on the top floor of the fortress. When Metalman arrived at the lab door he knocked knowing that if you interrupted him during his work you were sure to get punished. There was a series of crashing and clattering sounds from in side. Then the door opened and Wily greeted him in a seemingly happy mood. "Ah there you are. In in!" Wily said pushing Metalman in. 

"Let's make this quick. I left Woody with Quickman and I don't trust those two to be alone for long periods of time," He said. "Yes, Yes it will only take but a few minutes," the doctor said. " I wanted to show you my two newest creations!" Dr. Wily said with pride as he reviled two new robot masters. "This is DWN-00A Met Man!" He said gesturing to a yellow robot who indeed looked like he had a metall as a head with yellow and grey armor. "And this is DWN-00B Mirror Woman!" She had two golden blonde pig tails and a mirror on her forehead. She also had mirrors across her chest, on her shoulders, and on her arms with dark blue and black armor.

"You haven't activated them?" Metal asked. " That's what I wanted you here for. To help me with the finishing touches on them," Wily replied. " Then I will revile them to the rest of your brother's." "What kind of finishing touches?" "Their weapons of course. Can't have my finest creations defenseless!" " Met man will have a Weapon Copy System that can copy weapon data from other robots and others like Mega Man. But he can copy more than just weapons. He can copy lesser robot powers and Bio-data.Variable Weapon System: This allows Met Man to use copied weapons to do techniques. For Example: Met Man using Fire Storm variated, he could breath fire, generate a barrier of fire balls and make an mini actual storm of fire. He can also use  
Combine Weapon System: This lets Met Man to use two or more copied weapons to make a new one.  
Power Refit System: This will allow Met Man to refit other robot masters with powers he ether has or copied. Met Man scans things for data. This is used to give scanned data to me so I can make more robot masters. He can even download the scanned data into his system, convert it into energy then materialized into matter.  
His can also get weapons the same as Mega Man. And can merge weapons to make more. And variable weapons into more. He has a learninf system. And can obtain physical weapons He can also take forms of others!" Wily explained. "I don't how much of that I caught but sounds great," Metalman said. "And Mirror Woman, she will have a Mirror Shield. She can summons an cyan energy shield that can reflect projectiles back.  
Weapon System: She has a weapon powers as the same Met Man.  
Shapeshift: Mirror Woman can copy also like Copy Robot. She can morph!"

"Wow. Shape shifting? That could come in handy." " Indeed. I'm very proud of my work." "Well, I suppose we should get to work then," Metalman proposed. "I had started the work and shouldn't take long to finish." After about thirty minutes, the new robot masters were finished and ready for activation. "Now go get your brothers. It's time to activate my newest robot masters!" "Yes Doctor Wily." When Metalman got down stairs Quickman came to met him with a crying Woody in his arms. "He wondered where you went and wouldn't stop crying that he wanted you," Quickman said. "Oh Woody, did you miss me?" Metalman asked as he took Woody from Quickman's arms. "Quickman gather our brothers and meet at Wily's lad. He wants to show off his newest robot masters to us," Metalman told Quickman.

Once they had assembled in the lab Wily revealed his robot masters. "Now it is time! Time to activate my creations!" Wily exclaimed excitedly as he switched them on. Mirrorwoman was the first to move. "State your name and number," Wily commanded. "DWN:00B I am Mirrorwoman How can I serve you today master? " Mirrorwoman replied. "Very good! And now you," Wily says turning to Metman. " DWN:00A I am Metman. I shall fulfill your every wish. " Metman says looking toward Wily. "Very good indeed! Metman, Mirrorwomam meet the robot masters!"


End file.
